APTX 4869 Nouvelle formule
by Neyane
Summary: Ou comment trouver des titres tous plus nuls les uns que les autres j'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'illuminations pour ça, contrairement à Erik Lhomme, le génie pour trouver des titres. Bref . Fic avec un OC Original Character, un perso inventé par moi quoi qui... Bah, lisez et vous verrez bien! Enjoy! D
1. Chapitre 1

Les couleurs floues d'une gélule, une moitié blanche, l'autre rouge.

Noir

Une semi-conscience. Une douleur horrible, un corps en fusion. Souffrance.

Noir.

* * *

Lumière.

Je referme aussitôt les yeux. L'éclat est trop douloureux, trop blanc pour mes iris habitués à l'obscurité.

Nouvel affrontement.

Cette fois, je réussi à lutter quelques secondes avant d'abaisser à nouveau mes paupières.

Je déclare la guerre et la gagne.

Enfin, j'ouvre les yeux sans craindre la luminosité, en réalité faible. Bizarre. D'accord, il y a un lampadaire pas loin, mais il ne m'éclaire pas directement.

Ce n'est pas le plus important.

Je me redresse lentement en prenant conscience que je ne sais absolument pas où je suis. Enfin si, j'ai vite fait de reconnaître un parc, vu que je suis étendue dans l'herbe, à plusieurs mètres de végétaux du type buissons et arbres. Derrière un buisson proche, je peux même voir le haut d'un banc. Le ciel commence à peine à pâlir, ce qui m'indique qu'il est sans doute très tôt. Au fait, en quelle saison est-on? L'air ambiant est frais, d'accord, mais pas froid, ce qui me fait pencher pour l'automne ou le printemps. Les arbres sont dépourvus de feuilles, complètement. Plutôt le printemps alors. En automne, justement, ils seraient chargés de taches colorées se détachant et s'envolant au gré du vent.

Je veux me lever, n'y parvient pas. Je baisse les yeux, ce qui me permet de confirmer mon impression : les vêtements que je porte sont trop grands pour moi. Largement. Comme si on avait enfilé des vêtements d'adulte à un enfant d'école primaire. Une seconde. En parlant de ça...

Je me lève, cette fois avec plus de précaution. Ce mouvement me fait soudain me sentir faible, ma vision se brouille et je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes. Sauf que je suis tellement surprise que je ne cède pas à mon envie de me rasseoir.

Je suis une enfant! En tout cas, j'en ai la taille. Est-ce que je suis sensé en être une? Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me souviens de rien. Des trucs du genre comment je m'appelle. Ah ben bravo! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

Bon. Même si j'ai l'impression, au vu de mes vêtements, que je ne devrais pas avoir cette apparence d'enfant, je suppose que la seule chose que j'ai à faire et de chercher mes parents. Quel que soit son âge, on en a toujours, non? Donc, il me suffira de les trouver pour comprendre! Si je suis si jeune que ça, alors ma disparition devrait les inquiéter, sauf si ils n'en ont rien à cirer de moi... Bon sang, si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de quelques détails au moins! Mais non, rien, le vide! C'était une sensation plutôt désagréable, maintenant que j'en prenais conscience et que je l'analysais. Vu que j'étais dans un environnement inconnu, je n'y avais pas tout de suite fait attention.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment me débrouiller pour marcher avec ses vêtements, mais les enlever n'est, à mon avis, pas une très bonne idée... Je fais quelques pas, mais je ne suis décidément pas dans mon assiette et manque de perdre l'équilibre. C'est du à quoi, cette sensation de faiblesse? Une maladie? Mon amnésie? Car c'est bien comme ça que ça s'appelle, n'est-ce pas? Une amnésie? Dans ce cas, je devrais me rappeler peu à peu de choses! Quoique... d'après les souvenirs que j'ai à ce sujet, les amnésiques ne se rendent en général pas compte qu'ils le sont seuls. En fait, je ne sais même pas si je peux me fier à ce mot, « amnésie ».

Je réussi finalement à trouver une technique pour marcher sans me casser la figure et pour maîtriser mes problèmes d'équilibre et de faiblesse. Il n'empêche que je n'ai absolument pas une démarche assurée et que je n'aime pas avoir l'air aussi vulnérable. En plus, c'est pas vraiment discret. Heureusement, en arrivant sur un chemin, je constate qu'il n'y a personne en vue. Évidemment, vu l'heure qu'il doit être...

-Mach... u... ma... machi...

Les grognements vienne d'à côté de moi, et ils sont proches. Je sursaute et découvre un ivrogne allongé sur un banc. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Un coup d'oeil au ciel et sur les nuages qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin me rappela qu'il pouvait aussi pleuvoir, ce qui ne serait vraiment pas pour m'arranger.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux tirer de l'ivrogne. Ah si, où je suis. C'est toujours utile, non?

-Euh... monsieur?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, son regard dissimulé par un chapeau.

-Dare desu ka?

La voix est bizarre, et la langue n'est pas la mienne, mais je la comprend. « Qui est-ce?» Et toi, tu parles quoi au juste? Je le comprend, mais je ne sais même pas quelle langue il parle! Ni celle que je parle d'ailleurs...

-Euh...

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Qui suis-je? Bonne question! Je me la posais justement il y a quelques minutes, et vous savez quoi? Je n'ai aucune réponse. Soudain, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose dans mes vêtements qui pourrait me donner un indice. Aussitôt, je me met à fouiller les poches, mais sans aucun résultat, elles sont complètement vides. Génial!

-Shi... shiranai, je répond dans sa langue, enfin, je crois.

« Je... je ne sais pas. » C'est ce que j'ai dis. J'espère. Je juge bon de rajouter :

-Et vous?

Toujours dans sa langue, bien sûr, mais je ne vais pas vous faire la traduction à chaque fois, la situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça!

Il répondit quelque chose, mais c'était tellement confus que je n'ai absolument rien compris. J'hésitais à le signaler, mais avant d'avoir pris ma décision, il reprit plus clairement :

-Chuis qu'un ivrogne, un gars qu'en a marre de la vie. Pourquoi, ça t'pose un problème?

Il pencha un peu plus la tête et je vis son visage derrière ses mèches. Et vous savez quoi? C'était peut-être un ivrogne, il n'empêche qu'il était sacrément beau, ce qui m'étonna. Il devait avoir la trentaine, ou la quarantaine. Le temps que je le dévisage, il avait fait de même avec moi.

-Mais t'es une gamine!

-Oui, pourquoi? Ça t'pose un problème?

Ironique, je pris un malin plaisir à reprendre ses paroles sans trop savoir à quoi ça pouvait me servir à part, peut-être, l'énerver. Mais le type ne devait pas être si ivre que ça, car il se redressa sur son banc à la manière d'une personne en parfaite possession de ses moyens. Ne sachant pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe, je restais idiotement plantée là. Je dis idiotement, parce que si ça se trouve, les intentions du type n'étaient pas forcement des plus... amicales.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Tu d'vrais être chez toi!

-Je sais, sauf que je ne sais pas où c'est.

C'était la pure vérité.

Le type fronça les sourcils.

-Tu t'appelles comment?

-Sais pas.

-Comment ça sait pas?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Allons bon... Eh bah je sais pas moi, va voir les flics!

-Je ne sais pas où les trouver. Et d'abord, on est dans quel pays?

-A ton avis? Le Japon, bien sûr!

Le Japon? Mais bien sûr! C'était du japonais que je parlais depuis tout à l'heure! Comment se faisait-il que je ne m'en soit pas rendue compte? C'était une conséquence de mon amnésie?

-Et on est dans quelle ville?

-Tokyo.

-Et comment vous vous appelez?

Silence. Puis...

-Arō.

-Eh bah... enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire d'autre?

-Ouais, c'est ça. Moi aussi.

Si je ne m'étais fiée qu'au texte, j'aurais pensé qu'il s'en fichait, mais son ton lui, me disait au contraire qu'il était sincère.

-Alors... où peut-on trouver un commissariat?

Le type, enfin, Arō, me fixa puis soupira.

-'tain, j'aurais jamais cru que je devrais aller les voir un jour. Suis moi.

Il se leva du banc, fit quelques pas légèrement vacillants, et je fus agacée de constater que, étant donner ma petite taille, j'étais incapable de l'aider à retrouver son équilibre. Déjà que le mien n'était pas des meilleurs...

Je fus heureuse de constater, en suivant l'ivrogne qui, finalement, ne l'était pas tant que ça malgré l'odeur peu agréable d'alcool qui l'entourait, que je marchais plus facilement, et que ma sensation de faiblesse, bien que toujours présente, diminuait à présent.

J'aurais dû, logiquement, me bombarder de questions, ou en bombarder Arō, mais non, rien. Je me doutais que je n'arriverais pas à m'en apporter à moi même, quand à l'adulte qui marchait devant moi, il ne savait probablement rien vu comment il avait réagit en me regardant pour la première fois. A la place, je regardais tout autour de moi, et m'aperçut très vite qu'en effet, une fois sortis du parc, les inscriptions que je voyais étaient toutes en japonais, même si je ne les comprenais pas toutes.

Enfin, nous entrâmes dans une rue. Plus loin, je pouvais voir des policiers. C'est à ce moment là qu'une impression est apparue en moi, jusqu'à devenir une certitude : je ne devais pas aller voir la police. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. A priori, ils devraient pouvoir m'aider, mais se sentiment était si fort que, alors que nous étions tous proches, j'agrippais le manteau d'Arō.

-Attend, non... Je... je ne peux pas aller voir la police.

Il se retourna, intrigué.

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne dois pas y aller. Je... c'est une impression. On peut s'en aller?

Je sais, j'agissais comme une enfant, et après tout, ce type, enfin, Arō était parfaitement libre d'aller où il voulait, mais puisque j'étais sensée être une enfant...

L'intéressé ne posa pas plus de questions et nous passâmes devant le commissariat sans s'y arrêter. Un des policiers à l'entrée jeta un coup d'oeil vers nous, mais sans plus. Ouf! J'avais réagis juste à temps, même si j'ignorais toujours ce qui m'avais poussé à faire ça.

Nous avons continué de marcher, puis Arō s'est brutalement arrêter, si bien que j'ai faillis lui rentrer dedans.

-Bon. Où vas-tu aller maintenant, si tu refuses d'aller voir la police? Tu te souviens de où tu habites?

-Non, avouais-je, penaude.

Il resta encore quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis se remis à marcher. Sans réfléchir, je le suivis.

-Où vas-tu?

-Chez moi. C'est toujours mieux que dans la rue pour une gamine de ton âge.

Quoi, allez chez un parfait inconnu? J'y réfléchis, puis me rendit compte que je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre. En plus... eh bien, il fallait vraiment que je trouve des vêtements à ma taille! C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le policier m'avais regardé : j'étais tout sauf discrète avec mes vêtements trop grands! Et puis, bizarrement, j'avais confiance en Arō, même si je le connaissais à peine. Pas du tout serait plus exacte, vu que je connaissais seulement son prénom. Enfin, je crois bien que c'est son prénom. Bref, peu importe.


	2. Chapitre 2

-Les enfants, je vous présente Sasaki Nazuna!

La prof, enfin, maîtresse n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que la classe enchaînait dans un

« Bienvenuuue » unanime, à part quelques têtes qui faisaient la tronche ou semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire.

Nazuna Sasaki, ou plutôt Sasaki Nazuna selon l'ordre japonais (à savoir nom puis prénom), c'est moi. Enfin, le nom que je me suis trouvé avec Arō. Je sais bien qu'au Japon, on est sensé mettre des suffixes derrière le nom des gens, mais je ne suis sûrement pas japonaise, malgré ma maîtrise de la langue! Enfin, comme mon nom est japonais, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux prendre l'habitude tout de suite... Donc, avec Arō-san (j'ai lu son nom de famille chez lui, mais je ne m'en souviens plus), on a cherché un nom et un prénom pour m'inscrire à l'école. Oui, parfaitement, l'école primaire! C'est en effet ce dont j'ai l'air, d'une élève d'école primaire, même si Arō-san est d'accord avec moi pour dire que mentalement, je fais plus âgée. On a donc pris un nom de famille classique et un prénom original (piqué dans un manga en fait), et me voilà! Bon, moi, ça ne me gêne pas trop, ça ne me fera pas de mal l'école, mais j'ai comme qui dirait d'autres choses à faire, comme chercher qui je suis vraiment. Arō-san a remit ça à plus tard et m'a dit que, si je ne voulais pas aller voir la police, je ne devais pas me faire remarquer. Hors, même si je suis étrangère – la langue qui me venait naturellement à mon réveil est en effet du français – je passe facilement pour une japonaise physiquement. Peut-être que j'avais un parent français et l'autre japonais, qui sait. En tout cas, c'est plutôt de nature à m'arranger!

Arō-san. Dire que je le prenais pour un ivrogne! En fait, c'est un type très sympa, bien qu'un peu bizarre. J'y reviendrais plus tard.

L'école, donc. La prof, euh, maîtresse, une certaine Kobayashi, me cherche une place. Je me retrouve ainsi entre deux fille, l'une souriante et sympa, l'autre qui est de celles qui avaient l'air de se fiche totalement de mon arrivée. Bon, je peux pas leur en vouloir, chacun ses goûts hein, m'enfin c'est pas agréable pour autant. Le cours commence, et fini sans que je vois le temps passer. Globalement, je ne me suis pas tant ennuyée que je m'y attendais, pas du tout même. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'écriture, j'étais attentive car j'ai vite fait de remarquer que j'écrivais plutôt mal. Bon, très mal en fait. Du coup, à la fin, j'avais fait des progrès. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses que, étrangement, je trouvais faciles, j'en profitais pour regarder autour de moi. Une petite discussion me permit d'apprendre que ma voisine de table s'appelait Ayumi, mais la voix de la prof, euh, maîtresse m'empêcha d'en apprendre plus. Quand à la fille de la rangée de l'autre côté de moi, elle n'était ni très expressive, ni très bavarde. En fait, tout comme le garçon à côté d'elle, elle avait un côté adulte. Et puis... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise dès que je la regardais. Une fois la récréation sonnée, je m'empressais de sortir pour m'éloigner d'elle, avant de me demander ce qui me poussait à agir ainsi. Assise dans un coin, j'y réfléchis, mais ne trouvait aucune réponse. Elle me mettait mal à l'aise, c'est tout. Les autres élèves étaient comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'enfants d'école primaire, mais ces deux là étaient différents, sans que je sache ce qui me faisait dire ça.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, je poussais un soupir. Même si je n'avais apparemment pas un naturel sérieux, ce n'était pas facile pour autant de jouer le rôle d'une enfant. Enfin, j'exagère. Disons aussi que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas poser de question, genre « Vous n'avez pas entendu parler d'une disparition récemment? » Ça aurait pas vraiment été discret. Il n'empêche qu'il devenait urgent de commencer à creuser de ce côté là, parce que c'était très... comment dire? Désagréable? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. En tout cas, le vide dans ma mémoire demande à être comblé. Vous savez, un peu comme le vide que laisse une personne, sauf que c'est dans la tête, et que c'est moins douloureux. Enfin, à sa manière, ce n'est pas facile à supporter non, plus, surtout quand on a aucune piste!

Alors que je marchais seule dans les couloirs – j'avais discuté avec quelques enfants, ils étaient sympas, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de relations approfondies, surtout si je devais ne pas rester longtemps – une voix derrière moi m'interpella.

-Nazuna-chan!

Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, -chan est un des suffixes de politesse dont je parlais tout à l'heure, au même titre que -san. -chan est utilisé pour les filles et, en ce qui concerne les adultes, pour les amies proches. Dans le même cas, mais pour les garçons, on emploie plutôt -kun. -san, c'est pour les personnes qu'on ne connaît pas, ou plus âgées. Comme Arō-san.

Je me retourne et reconnaît Ayumi... je veux dire Ayumi-chan, qui était assisse à côté de moi. Elle est accompagnée de deux garçons qui étaient devant, ainsi que du garçon à lunette qui me fait penser à un adulte, et la fille dans le même cas, sauf qu'elle, en plus, elle me met mal à l'aise. Dire que je me suis dépêchée pour me détendre un peu! Voilà que sa présence me stress à nouveau, et je suis toujours incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. En parler? Euh... oui, je vois bien la scène « Écoute, j'te connais pas, mais j'arrive pas à supporter ta présence, alors tu peux pas aller plus loin? » Franchement, vous me voyez dire ça?

La petite fille avec le serre-tête (Ayumi-chan, donc) arrive à ma hauteur.

-Tu veux rentrer avec nous?

Je me retins de demander si la fille au cheveux châtains qui les accompagne doit venir aussi, et jette au passage un coup d'œil de son côté. Aussitôt, Ayumi-chan reprend la parole.

-Désolée, je ne t'ai pas présenté mes amis! Voici Haibara Ai (la fille qui me met mal à l'aise), Edogawa Conan (le binoclard, qui en plus n'a même pas un nom japonais), Kojima Genta (un des garçons, un gros qui dépasse tous le monde en taille et en poids) et Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko (un grand maigre).

-Euh... enchanté.

Magnifique, bravo, quelle originalité! Mais je ne me voyais pas rester plantée devant eux sans rien dire. Je me présente aussi? Pas la peine crétine, la prof, euh, maîtresse l'a déjà fait, et à moins d'avoir des problèmes de mémoire, ils devraient se souvenir de ton nom!

Le gros, euh, Genta...-kun (il faut bien que je prenne l'habitude d'utiliser les suffixes ou alors je vais me faire remarquer) s'approche à son tour.

-On est le club des Détectives Boys! Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux!

Un coup d'œil de côté m'informe que le dénommé Conan...-kun ne paraît pas enchanté à cette idée.

-Euh... Les Détectives Boys? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Bon sang, je suis vraiment obligée de dire « Euh... » à chaque fois que je débute une phrase?

Genta-kun se redresse fièrement.

-C'est nous je te dis! On est le groupe des jeunes détectives, on résout toutes les enquêtes qu'on nous donne! Viens voir, on reçoit les demandes dans mon casier!

Je le suis sans réfléchir, plutôt perplexe. Quoi, détectives, à leur âges? Leurs enquêtes, ça doit être des trucs du style retrouver des chats. Bon, j'aime bien les chats... euh, en fait, j'ai l'impression que j'aime beaucoup ces bestioles, mais de là à passer mes après-midis à les chercher... J'ai comme qui dirait mieux à faire.

On arrive devant le casier. Les casiers, au Japon, c'est pour mettre les chaussures, pas ses affaires. Ça m'a fait plutôt bizarre au début, mais je suppose que je m'y habituerais.

Le garçon ouvrit le casier et afficha aussitôt un grand sourire.

-On en a une, regardez! Une demande d'enquête!

Je me penche pour voir et, en effet, il y a un papier dans une de ses chaussures. Il les enfile puis lit le papier.

-Eh, c'est comme quand Haibara-san est arrivée! S'exclame Mitsuhiko-kun.

Hein, « Haibara-san »? C'est normal d'appeler une enfant comme ça? Je regarde de son côté, et la voit échanger avec Conan-kun un regard dont je ne comprend pas le sens, mais de toute évidence, il concerne ce que viens de dire le maigrichon.

-Qu'est-ce qui est écris? Demande Genta-kun.

-C'est un élève qui nous demande de le retrouver à la sortie. Il paraît que sa mère a disparut.

Une disparition? Carrément? Bon, je devine qu'il est parfaitement possible que la dite disparition n'en soit pas vraiment une, il n'empêche que c'est une perspective nettement plus intéressante pour une première fois que celle de retrouver un chat!

Eh, on se calme! J'ai mieux à faire que jouer les détectives! A moins qu'ils aient besoin d'aide, ce dont je n'ai pas l'impression – et puis on ne demande pas de l'aide à quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine, et donc dont on ne sait pas de quoi il/elle est capable – je n'ai pas de raison de me joindre à eux. Et bon sang, ce que cette fille me met mal à l'aise – je n'ose pas essayer de la nommer, je ne maîtrise pas très bien les suffixes et j'ai peur de faire une connerie en lui en attribuant un et en me plantant en le disant à voix haute, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver.

Je frissonne pour une raison inconnue – il ne fait même pas froid – et m'éloigne un peu du groupe.

-Désolée, je ne peux pas venir avec vous, mon... euh, on m'attend.

Normalement, j'aurais dû dire « mon père », ou même « mes parents », au pire « mes tuteurs ». Je n'avais rien de tout ça. J'aimais beaucoup Arō-san même si je le connaissais peu, il n'empêche qu'officiellement, il n'était rien de tout ça, bien qu'il en joue le rôle. La preuve, sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu m'inscrire à l'école. Remarque, j'aurais pu m'en passer.

Le trio Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun et Genta-kun me jettent des regards curieux, surpris et même, dans le cas d'Ayumi-chan, déçue.

-Tu es sûre?

Ayumi-chan est vraiment gentille, le genre de personne qui ne me donne pas envie de les laisser en plan, mais mince à la fin, je suis amnésique et n'ai pas envie de le rester pour toujours, il faut bien que je cherche quelque chose sur mon passé! Même si je ne sais pas par où commencer... A cette pensée des idées me viennent et se combinent en sorte de marche à suivre. Et ben voilà! J'aborde un air désolé devant elle, qui n'est hélas pas totalement sincère vu que je suis aussi contente de m'éloigner de l'autre jeune fille, d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus elle m'angoisse.

-Je t'assures que je ne peux pas, c'est le premier jour, si je ne rentres pas à l'heure, on va s'inquiéter chez moi.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à cette journée. Je dois bien avouer que l'idée d'étudier avec des gens de « mon » âge m'avait fait bizarre, j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas ma place. Et par certains côté, j'en suis presque sûre. Les autres sont plus insouciants, plus joyeux que moi. Moins logiques aussi. Quoique, et si c'était simplement dû à mon amnésie? D'accord, disons ça pour l'instant, mais alors, et... Ai-san (je n'arrive vraiment pas à l'appeler par son nom de famille, ça viens de mon côté européen je suppose, même si elle me fiche la trouille)? Pourquoi est-ce que sa présence m'insupporte à ce point? Ce n'est pas qu'elle me soit antipathique, je ne ressens rien de ce genre envers elle, mais... je ne sais pas, elle me stresse, elle m'angoisse, je n'ai qu'une envie, me terrer, fuir, ne plus la voir. Bizarre hein? En plus, je ne la connais même pas, on ne s'est même pas parlées! C'est tout juste si je connais le son de sa voix! Ça pourrait venir de son côté bizarroïde – bien que toujours pas prouvé-, mais Conan-kun aussi est comme ça et je n'ai pas peur de lui, il me semble... comme les autres, à ce détail, comme je l'ai dis, qu'en arrivant, ils m'ont fait une drôle d'impression. D'accord, ils sont peut-être différents, mais se sont des enfants, donc ce n'est pas une raison pour que Ai-san soit impliquée dans ce qui m'est arrivée! Quoique... j'ai bien l'apparence d'une enfant d'école primaire, pourquoi on s'en serait pris à quelqu'un de mon âge?

Lorsque j'arrive devant l'appartement et ouvre la porte avec mon double, un jappement me fait sursauter. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me demander d'où il vient qu'un chien bondit de l'intérieur pour se jeter sur moi.

-Eh!

Prise sous son poids – il n'est en effet pas vraiment petit – je tombe sur les fesses tandis qu'il me parcours de léchouilles. J'entends Arō-san arriver derrière en riant.

-Arrête, Eiki!

L'animal arrête son lavage de mon visage et se tourne vers son maître. Je m'essuie le visage avec un air ahurit : de une, je ne savais pas qu'Arō-san avait un chien, de deux, j'avais été prise par surprise, si bien que je restais bêtement sur les fesses à regarder le dit Eiki trotter jusqu'aux jambes d'Arō-san – son maître?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je.

J'avais l'impression de me donner l'air encore plus idiote, mais bon, au point où j'en étais...

-Je ne t'avais pas dis? J'ai un chien, Eiki, mais il était chez le vétérinaire. Maintenant, il est guérit et est revenu! J'espère que tu aimes les animaux?

La question aurait pu faire croire qu'il se souciait de savoir si ça ne me gênerait pas, mais dans les faits, on aurait plutôt dit que je n'avais pas le choix. Je souris.

-J'aime les animaux, mais bon, ça serait bien qu'il ne m'agresse plus par surprise.

Arō-san éclata de rire. Il n'avait plus rien de l'ivrogne que j'ai vu la première fois – je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il avait bu d'ailleurs – et révélait un gars franchement sympa. Désolée, je suis incapable de vous en dire plus, je vous l'ai dis, je le connais depuis trop peu de temps.

-Allez, entre!

L'homme se rendit dans le salon, suivit de moi et du chien qui marchait à côté de moi, l'air tout heureux de retrouver son chez lui. Tu m'étonnes...

-Dis, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose...

L'homme tourna un regard rieur vers moi. Le retour de son animal le rendait vraiment tout heureux on dirait!

-Tu as des ennuis dès ton premier jour?

-Non, enfin, pas vraiment... Mais une fille qui est dans ma classe me fait une drôle d'impression. Elle me stress, m'angoisse, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Arō-san devint soudain plus sérieux.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer... Au début, elle m'a juste fait une drôle d'impression, avec le garçon assit à côté d'elle, et puis je me suis sentie de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme si elle était dangereuse. Ça venait d'elle, j'en suis sûre, et dès que je me suis éloignée, je suis tout de suite allé mieux.

-Tu crois qu'elle peut avoir un rapport avec... ce qui t'es arrivé?

Ce qui m'étais arrivé, c'était notre façon de parler de mon amnésie, avant, ce qui l'avait provoquée. Après, je connaissais, c'était maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas remarqué de réaction particulière de sa part quand je suis arrivée.

Arō-san fronça les sourcils puis supposa :

-Peut-être que c'est ton esprit qui fait une fixation sur elle pour une raison ou une autre.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Dans le couloir, j'ai su qu'elle arrivait grâce à ce malaise, avant même de la voir.

Cela le fit réfléchir. Eiki, comme inquiet de voir son maître ainsi, s'assit juste devant lui, un air interrogateur dans les yeux, puis il me lança un regard de reproche, comme si il me considérait comme la responsable, ce qui n'était pas faux. Bon sang, il était intelligent ce chien!

-Je ne sais pas, fini-t-il par répondre. En attendant, j'ai commencé à chercher si quelqu'un avait vu quelque chose du côté du parc où tu t'es réveillée.

J'étais surprise qu'il ai cherché pour moi, c'était gentil de sa part. Mais...

-Tu ne travailles pas?

D'accord, c'est peut-être un peu maladroit, mais je n'avais pas envie de tourner autour du pot. Pas avec lui.

Heureusement, il ne parut pas le prendre mal.

-En fait, je fais de petits boulots de temps en temps. Ça me suffit.

-Ah.

Encore un truc parfaitement inutile, mais il était sorti quand même. Bah, ce n'était pas si grave!


End file.
